Laser light sources, as excellent coherent light sources, have been widely used in industrial applications, medical applications, scientific research, information, military applications and other fields due to their good monochromaticity, high directionality, high luminous flux and the like. However, laser light sources are highly sensitive to the environment, and dust, humidity, temperature, gas pressure and other environmental conditions will significantly influence the performance and service life of laser light sources.